


Chrome and Fire

by RanticusWrecks



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Other, not kylux
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-02
Updated: 2016-02-02
Packaged: 2018-05-17 18:55:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5881861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RanticusWrecks/pseuds/RanticusWrecks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I don't wanna</p>
            </blockquote>





	Chrome and Fire

The general leaned back in his chair, a black-gloved hand rubbing slowly at his temple. It had been far too quiet around the Finalizer the last couple of days. It made him feel uneasy when everything went so smoothly. Granted, Brendol usually welcomed it, but when Kylo Ren was involved things were rarely calm for long. He always had a way of getting under the general’s skin.  
As Brendol turned his attention back to his desk he heard a small beep from the holo com on his desk. A familiar code flashed and intrigued as to why his little sister would be contacting him, he answered the call.  
“Ysolde…” the ghost of a smile crossed his face, “To what do I owe the pleasure?”  
The figure smiled warmly. As a female, Ysolde had been afforded much more space to find herself than Brendol had. There was much less expectation placed on her and in that respect, he envied her a little. She had the same copper coloured locks and blue eyes as he did, though she was younger by 7 years and about a foot shorter.  
“Can a girl not call her brother?” she asked, arching a brow.  
“Most girls can.” he admitted, “you, however, don’t call anyone without a reason.”  
She rolled her eyes and laughed. “Touche, Bren.” she paused for a moment, almost as if hesitant to ask the real question, “I need a place to hide for a while.”  
“No. Oh no.” the general waved an arm adamantly. He knew any kind of unnecessary trouble she would bring would be blamed on him, and he didn’t need to give the Supreme Leader a reason to doubt his judgement , “Emphatically, no. You’re not to bring any trouble to me, Izzy.”  
She canted her head slightly, “You’d leave your only sister in danger?”  
“I’d like my only me to keep existing, thank you.” he snapped, “I told you getting into trading and smuggling was dangerous. I told you that I can’t use the Finalizer to protect you. Isn’t it enough that I don’t tell the Order that you’re basically a pirate?”  
“A what?”  
Brendol Hux paled slightly and glanced over his shoulder to see Kylo Ren standing in the doorway. Even if the man was wearing a mask, he was certain Kylo Ren had a shit-eating grin on his face at catching the general in such a moment.  
“But family is so important.” Kylo Ren oozed.  
Hux set his jaw in annoyance, “Well you’d know all about that, wouldn’t you?” He had to wonder how much the Knight of Ren had heard.  
“Boys!” Ysolde scolded, “a yes or no answer will do. If I have to find an alternative I’d like to know sooner rather than later.”  
Her yelling had brought Ren’s attention away from his anger at Brendol.  
“No!” Hux repeated.  
“Yes.” Ren growled overtop of Hux.  
Hux looked up at Ren, eyes full of rage. Of course he’d do something like this. Why wouldn’t he? His attention snapped back to the holocom as his sister laughed.  
“I’ll see you both soon.” She promised, cutting the transmission before Brendol could even begin to argue with her.  
Kylo Ren turned away, his cloak swishing dramatically in his wake, and walked away before Brendol had a chance to confront him. It was probably for the best. Still he was a little concerned at to what the masked knight was up to. No doubt something to make him look bad. He’d likely hold that last verbal jab over Hux’s head for a while.  
He sighed and slumped against the chair, then summoned a couple maintenance workers, “I need the empty quarters by mine set up to be occupied by tonight. Is this doable?”  
They looked at each other, thought better of asking, and nodded. “Of course, General.”  
He sent them on their way, then turned back to work. It would make the time pass until she showed up.

\---

Ysolde gave a sound that might have been a snarl as her captors pushed her down into a chair and bound her hands behind her back. With a frustrated huff she tried to move the hair from her face, but only succeeded in moving it further into her vision. She wasn’t impressed with herself at all. Bringing her brother into it just didn’t feel right, but when there was a bowcaster aimed at your chest you did what you were told and did your best to act natural about it.  
“I did what you asked. This ship will have clearance into the bay of the finalizer.” she murmured, “why am I still tied up?”  
The two thugs exchanged glances.  
“How thick do you think we are? If we let you go you’d just call him up and warn him we were coming.” one of them said.  
She shrugged, “Well you’re dumb enough to try and infiltrate a First Order star destroyer so-”  
Her sentence was cut short as the end of a blaster cracked against her head. Blood leaked slowly down her face and she licked at it, almost disinterested. She glared up at the idiots who had her bound to a chair and slowly shook her head. She’d never met anyone quite as stupid as these two.  
They were trying to steal First Order supplies and figured since she was related to the general, that he’d just let them stroll in with no issue. Did they really think she’d stay quiet or that someone who had been smuggling and trading as long as she had would just let this happen? She may not have seen her big brother often, but she respected familial ties and if anything happened to him because of this… she’d never forgive herself.  
The wound hidden just behind her hairline stung slightly, and she could feel the blood drying and becoming tacky as time passed. Judging her craft, and the time that had elapsed she figured that they’d be at the Finalizer at any time now.  
Naturally, she was right.  
Awkwardly she adjusted, knocking her communicator against the back of the chair, asking it to call her brother again. She wasn’t even sure that he’d answered, but she desperately hoped that he did.  
“You’ll need me up front. No one will believe you losers for a second without me.” she yelled, “Their troopers will inspect this ship and I will tell them everything.”  
One of them appeared around the corner again, “How do I know you won’t squeal anyway, hmm? Only thing I can think of is if you’re dead, hmm?”  
“And if you show up without me you’ll get gunned down.” she insisted. “and if you show up with my corpse… you might just rue the day you were born.”  
He leaned down, his blaster pressing against the wound on her head roughly, “You’re lucky that the boss thinks you’re cute or you’d be meat, girl.”  
“Yeah… lucky.” she laughed sarcastically as her head bounced against the back of her chair at the force with which he withdrew the weapon.

\---

The general held his communicator awkwardly in front of him as he listened to the conversation. He was suddenly aware of what she was trying to do and was almost ashamed that he’d doubted her at all. She’d always looked up to him, and followed him around like a lost animal when she was little. He muted himself, but left the link on to make sure she was safe and hailed a nearby trooper.  
“I need you to make sure all cargo bays are secure. We should be receiving a transport shortly and I want it’s contents taken into custody.” he warned.  
“And it’s pilot and crew?” the trooper inquired.  
“All can be killed apart from the red head. She likely won’t be up front. I want her brought to the medical bay with an escort. She may be injured, and she’s no threat to us.” he answered, “Now, go!”  
“Yes general.” he nodded, keyed up his communicator and got the word out as far as he could.  
Brendol Hux watched him go, and returned to the command bridge to watch the many screens that showed places all over his beloved ship. Slowly he flicked through the channels. He hoped soon someone would signal him that one of the ports was accepting a new shuttle. For now all her could do was cross his hands behind his back and patiently wait.  
It didn’t take long before he saw one of the lights signalling a new arrival in the docking bay nearest to him.

\---

The room was dark and her head throbbed angrily as she felt the engines cut off. They’d clearly landed in the star destroyer and were getting ready to move. The tiny gang didn’t have a chance against what awaited them. She tugged at her bonds against the chair, accidentally dropping the comm link in the process. She cursed softly as the door slid open and a shaft of bright light blinded her.  
A trooper clad in chrome helped her to her feet and looked her over, “Are you alright ma’am? Do you need medical assistance?”  
Ysolde nodded softly, “Minor wounding. Some simple stitching would do fine.”  
“Glad to hear. I’m captain Phasma,” the commander admitted and broke Ysolde’s bonds, “The general will meet you in the medical bay. Do you need an escort?”  
“Yes ma’am. Did my ship take any damage?” she asked, rubbing at her wrists.  
“Minor blaster fire, miss. We’ll have it buffed out by the time your wounds are seen to.” Phasma assured her and led her into the cargo bay.  
Ysolde ran her hand across the ship’s console as she walked passed, “Sorry old girl. I’ll be back…” she murmured, squinting at the bright lights in the receiving area.  
A pile of bodies had amassed to the left on top of a cargo loader. She recognized all the faces as those who had tried to use her. Shaking her head slowly she counted, narrowing her eyes as she came up one short.  
“Phasma! There should be one more body!” she yelled, as her ship roared to life.  
She cussed and made to run back on board, two troopers jumping ahead of her. All three of them missed the door and were thrown back as the ship took off. Swiftly she stole the blaster from the nearest trooper and fired after her ship, falling short.  
“Frak!” she snarled and turned to Phasma, “You have my permission to obliterate that ship.” she seethed, pointing dramatically “if it’s not in my hands it shouldn’t be in anyone’s. There’s sensitive information aboard that ship.”  
Phasma nodded, blinking in confusion behind her helmet. _She’s definitely the general’s sister_ … she mused. “I want that ship stopped by any means necessary!” she commanded, then turned back to the girl, offering an arm for support “I’ll take you the medibay myself.”


End file.
